


Secrets

by Jacob_The_Random_Writer



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 13:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_The_Random_Writer/pseuds/Jacob_The_Random_Writer
Summary: Cole only had ten minutes. Ten short minutes to to shove down and cover up within himself the feelings that so annoyingly refused to leave his heart and head. He had to forget his stupid crush lying to the team was one thing, to Zane another, but lying to himself. Cole wasn’t sure that was even possible.





	Secrets

The sounds of training equipment and shouts filled the deck of the Bounty as the four ninja were training hard to harness and understand their new true potentials. Kai and Jay were sparing on one side of the Bounty jumping around and trying to best one another while Cole stuck to a punching bag. Zane in his usual unusual manor was seated quietly in meditation directly in the middle of the deck surrounded by the noise of the other three. 

The ninja’s true potentials were connected to their emotions, but only Zane seemed to know that fact at the moment. He was attempting to aline his emotions with his strengths and route that power into his new elemental capabilities. Alternatively Cole was doing the exact opposite ignoring and pushing down his emotions so roughly that it required constant focus. “Alright alright”Jay shouted as Kai held his arm behind his back a foot on Jay’s spine. 

“You win”Jay admitted and Kai smirked letting the other up “Kai. Jay, I need you guys in the bridge”Nya called over the intercom and Jay got a glossy loving look in his eyes “Anything for you”he swooned and Kai scoffed. “Let’s go lover boy”the two ran off leaving the black and white ninja on the deck. Cole tensed as the presence of the white ninja became overwhelmingly known to his mind. For a brief second Cole glanced over to a silent still Zane.

The punching bag came swinging back and knocked Cole off balance he let out a grunt as he hit the ground. “Are you alright”Zane opened his eyes Cole quickly stood and faced away from the nindroid “Mm fine”he muttered. In his mind he was yelling at himself embarrassed over being beaten down by a sack of sand. His cheeks burned from the embarrassment and from the simple sound of Zane’s voice so full of worry and curiosity all for Cole and no one else. 

“I’m heading in”Cole said quickly as he headed towards the stairs of the bridge. Instead of entering the bridge, where Nya was giving a mini lecture to the two ninja inside, Cole closed himself in the ninja’s shared room. His heart was racing and he needed to calm down. “Stupid stupid”he mumbled to himself “You need to control this. You can’t keep running away”he groaned “Does he always have to be so perfect though”he paused. His mind flashed images of Zane sitting cross legged hands folded in his lap a calm soft expression on his face. “I guess it comes with being an android”Cole let out a soft sigh a sweet smile coming to his face. 

When he noticed the look on his face he frowned “No! Stop it Cole”he began pacing the room. “You can’t like Zane, it’s not allowed. It bad, really bad, for everyone. For the team”he paused in the middle of the room. Cole could tell himself all day that he wasn’t allowed to have feelings for his white clad friend. He could claim up and down that it was too dangerous for the team. That he had to keep his feelings hidden for the betterment of the team. He could tell himself all that and more but the real reason was plain: he was afraid. 

He feared telling Zane and being rejected, being told that they were friends and simply that. He was afraid of what would happen to the team, to him. What would happen if Zane rejected his feelings? What would happen if he accepted them? Cole shook away his thoughts “Just keep it up, the less you interact with him the better”he was strong he knew this to be true, therefore he could use sheer force to get over this crush. Cole pulled open the room door and started out headed for the bridge but Zane stood outside the bridge door. “Ah, there you are”the blonde smiled softly Cole felt his chest tighten “I think Nya has a mission for us”Zane reported and Cole gave a stern single nod. The ninja gathered in the bridge and Nya began a briefing of their mission. 

“Pythor has three fang blades. We can’t let him get the next one but at the moment a group of serpentine are attacking a small village. There seems to be no reason behind it as our map doesn’t show any fang blade near there. Whatever the case you all should get going”they all nodded. When the group got back they threw their weapons down on their respective beds “Did you see how scared those snakes looked when we got there”Jay laughed. Cole pulled off his mask and tossed it down next to his scythe “We definitely taught them a lesson. Good work guys”. 

The group smiled “You know what I could really go for right now”Kai said putting a hand on his stomach “A delicious dinner”he turned to Zane with pleading eyes. 

“I would love to cook, but tonight is Cole’s night”he held a hand out to the black ninja. Cole couldn’t stand that, the incredibly simple gesture along with the hint of playfulness in his voice. 

“Mm, not in the mood”Cole said turning to his bed and pretending to fix his weapon and mask. 

“Uh okay? Sounds like we need a cook”Jay smiled at Zane who laughed “My pleasure”. At the dinner table the group enjoyed lively chatter while they waited for the meal to be finished. Lloyd listened as Nya and Sensei discussed the history of the Great Devourer including talk of his father. Jay, Cole, and Kai were all joking with one another each claiming to be stronger than the last although they knew that they all had a very special place on the team. 

“Dinner is served”Zane suddenly announced holding multiple hot plates on his arms. He carefully let the plates slide onto the table and the group made joyful noises. Cole didn’t realize he was set at the edge of the table across from the only empty seat where Zane was guaranteed to sit. Cole tightened his fists ready to focus in on his dish and refrain from raising his eyes. 

“This all looks so great”Nya said happily “Yes, good work Zane”Sensei pressed his hands together with chopsticks between in thanks. 

“Yeah thanks Zane”Kai said quickly as he began eating. 

“Thanks”Lloyd and Jay spoke at the same time then glared and chuckled. Zane took a seat across from Cole who’s eyes were focus on his empty plate as he waited for the food to be passed to him. 

“Dude, aren’t you gonna thank Zane”Kai jabbed Cole in the side seemingly startling the black ninja. 

“Huh oh uh”Cole looked up at Zane’s confused face “Thanks”Cole mumbled locking his eyes once more on his plate. The table got strangely quiet and Jay broke the silence with a long awkward “Well”he smiled “Hand me that bowl of fried rice”. Dinner went on everyone talking once more, the talk of missions had ceased and it was all comfortable chatter about anything but work. Cole ate silently most of the time, sometimes he would join in conversation if someone asked him a direct question, that is if that someone was anyone but Zane. 

“How was the food everyone”Zane asked happily as everyone finished up “Fantastic. Oh Zane you are a blessing to us”Jay said happily leaning back. Cole was still working on his third plate when Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei stood and excused themselves. The realization dawned upon Cole that he was going to be left alone yet again with Zane if he didn’t hurry up. As the minutes ticked by Jay and Kai became full, Jay was always one for avoiding chores like helping clear the table and Kai was no different. 

“Thanks for dinner Zane”the two quickly stood “Sorry I can’t help out. I uh gotta help Nya with- something”Kai said backing towards the door. “Oh yeah uh- me too. Big project, gotta run”they rushed out the door and Cole’s worse nightmare came true. Cole slowly looked up as Zane stood from his spot “I am glad you liked the food so much. You were quiet all dinner”Zane laughed. His laugh was straight with no waver as it was not in his programing to have auditory falters. Despite the straight never changing laugh Cole’s heart melted a bit, it was still utterly perfect to him. 

“Uh yeah”Cole saw that Zane had started picking up dirty plates and a guilt ran over him. The team treated Zane as if he were their mother, or maid, making him cook and clean. Cole stood he wanted to help Zane, he truly did but he was afraid of being near the other ninja for any longer. 

“I hoped you would like it. I know it’s your favorite meal”Zane spoke as he cleaned. Cole had noticed that it was his favorite, but he didn’t know that Zane was aware of that fact. Cole looked up quickly and the android gave a sweet soft smile. Cole felt it was unfair how sweet and soft Zane always looked, an unwavering sense comfort about him at all times. For someone who is made up of titanium and synthetic skin Zane had the softest smiles, it was definitely unfair especially to Cole. The black clad ninja quickly began cleaning the table alongside Zane. The two brought the dishes to the kitchen and dropped them in the already bubbly sink. 

“I’ll help”Cole said in a deeper then normal voice changing it in an attempt to keep his voice straight like Zane’s. 

“You do not have to help”Zane said smiling “No. I want to”Cole said finally pulling together more than two words in front of the white ninja. Zane scrubbed and rinsed then handed the wet dishes to Cole for drying. The kitchen was incredibly quiet save for the sound of running water Zane ran different conversations through his databases trying to decide on the best one. “How is training with your true potential?”Zane asked looking over to Cole who stood a little straighter. 

“It’s good”Cole answered swallowing the lump in his throat Zane attempted to continue the conversation but Cole gave short answers or grunts for all responses. Finally when the dishes were all clean Cole tossed the towel down and started out without another word Zane stood quietly at the sink a sad expression coming over his face. 

The next day as Cole was in the shower trying desperately to keep Zane from his thoughts the android entered the bridge. Nya was doing work on the charts while Jay was tinkering in the wires below the wheel. Kai was studying the map, Lloyd was sitting bored near the red ninja, and Sensei was meditating. “I feel that Cole does not like me”Zane announced pulling everyone’s attention “Huh?”Nya asked. Kai set down the pen he was holding “I feel that Cole does-”he began repeating but Kai held up a hand. 

“We heard you, we’re just confused. Why?”he asked Zane folded his hands in front of his body. 

“You all have not noticed his strangeness when I am around?”Zane asked. Everyone looked to each other “Yeah that is true. He’s super weird”Jay said sitting up from the ground. 

“But you guys are a team. He can’t not like you”Lloyd said glancing around “Can he?”.

Zane shrugged “I first noticed his strange behavior after I discovered my true potential. I fear that he may not see me the same after finding out I am not human”Zane looked down. Kai put a hand on his shoulder “Whoa, don’t say that. Cole would never I’m sure if we just asked him-”. Sensei cleared his throat his eyes finally opening ending his meditation “I know what must be done”he said standing. “You and Cole must visit the Room of Secrecy”Sensei folded his hands behind his back “Yes, this is the only way. And soon, we have no time for problems within the team”.

Zane nodded a sadness about him that everyone sensed. When Cole exited the bathroom a towel laying lazily over his head a group was waiting outside the door. Kai, Jay, and Nya were eyeing him skeptically “What’s going on”he asked. 

Nya pressed her lips together “Sensei has a mission for you”she decided Kai and Jay held a slightly more angry tone about them. 

“Okay? You guys are acting weird”Cole chuckled Jay quirked his eyebrow “Oh we’re the ones acting weird”. Cole raised an eyebrow this time “Huh?” Kai moved aside “Just get to the bridge”he pointed and Cole shrugged them off to attend his mission briefing. When Cole entered the bridge we saw only Zane and Sensei which worried him. 

“Cole, it has come to my- to everyone’s attention, that you and Zane have some issues. This is hindering team performance”Sensei closed his eyes lightly. “In light of this I am sending you two to the Room of Secrecy”he walked calmly over to the map. The two turned to follow his movement but Cole’s eyes darted over to Zane. He knew he couldn’t hide this forever and now he had done too much to protect himself. “This room is very special. Secrets go in, but none come out”he pressed a button and a ping displayed itself on the map. It was at the peak of a very old mountain just a few minutes ride from where they were now. “You two will go and when you return there will be no secrets between you holding the team back”he finished his briefing. 

“Sensei this really isn’t necessary. There are no secrets between Zane and I”Cole said worry blooming in his chest. 

“Zane believes otherwise”the old man held a hand out to Zane who was quiet. Cole looked over and swallowed “It will help the team”Zane finally spoke keeping his eyes down. He looked sad and hurt, a flicker of betrayal in his eyes which sent a sting of pain through Cole’s heart “Fine. For the team”. They set out for the mountain in their respective vehicles they drove along side each other Cole deep in thought. Sensei had said a few things that irked him. Zane knew that Cole was hiding something it had been so obvious that he went as far as seeking the help of the team. 

Zane was a rather closed off person, he opted to deal with things on his own so Cole’s actions must have been upsetting him deeply to make him turn to the group for help. That made Cole’s chest ache to think that he caused some worry or discomfort to the ice ninja. Cole shook those thoughts from his mind he only had ten minutes. Ten short minutes to to shove down and cover up within himself the feelings that so annoyingly refused to leave his heart and head. He had to forget his stupid crush. Lying to the team was one thing, to Zane another, but lying to himself. Cole wasn’t sure that was even possible. The nerves in his stomach tightened as the unknown mountain came into view. At the base of the mountain their vehicles shifted back and the two jumped off their rides Cole landing with a fist on the ground. Zane landed in his usual way, slow and much more gracefully falling just like fresh snow. 

“Looks like we’re taking a hike”Cole said narrowing his eyes at the mountain Zane nodded along his eyes trained on Cole. As they trekked up the mountain Cole racked his mind for things to talk about. The only chance of this weird mystical building of secrets not exposing him would be if he could somehow convince Zane that they didn’t need to do this. “Uh you know- we don’t really have any secrets between us”Cole said kicking a rock Zane’s eyes were focused forward. Cole watched the white ninja’s face “Tell me”Zane said stopping the abrupt stop threw Cole off guard. 

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that”Zane added Cole slowly raised his eyes to meet with Zane’s. The ice blue irises were shining back at him with a brightness that only an android’s eyes could have. There was a soft circling around the outside of his ice blue pupils mimicking that of the loading wheel on a computer. Cole wondered why he never noticed this before and if it could possibly mean that Zane was thinking. “I thought so”Zane said and suddenly Cole noticed he had not answered the question. “We better get to the top quickly”Zane moved past Cole leaving the Earth ninja blinking dumbfounded. They traveled in a stiff silence after that. That was the most impatient and outspoken Cole had even seen Zane and it made Cole angry at himself. He had pushed Zane, worried him and made him so angry that even Zane’s overwhelmingly nice personality couldn’t stand up to his stubbornness. 

When they reached the top they saw an old run down temple. Two large pillars held up an entryway with a wide gap for a doorway the inside of the temple was so incredibly dark that the two could not see anything inside. The outside of the building was overrun by vines and over grown bushes. The corners of the building were crumbling slightly with small chunks of stone missing from the walls. 

“Seems abandoned”Cole remarked making a dissatisfied face “Why would Wu send us here if it was not functioning”Zane asked scanning the area around them. 

“Maybe we’re supposed to clean it up or something. You know, bonding”Cole had to desperately push his nerves down to finish his sentence. 

“Perhaps you are right”Zane’s eyes quickly snapped to the doorway. “We should enter”he spoke with an airy and mystic tone yet there was a distinct sternness. “I sense there are many answers for us in there”he finally explained Cole let out a shaky breath “Alright, let’s go”. 

Zane entered first his eyes shining like flashlights in the darkness Cole froze before he got past the threshold. He was in utter admiration as he watched the nindroid curiously look around two beams of blue light illuminating the pitch black. Flecks of dust danced in the air wherever Zane looked, but eventually the beams of blue light fell onto Cole’s face. They weren’t bright enough to hurt Cole’s eyes they were no brighter than they were outside it was just that the lights were easier to see in the dark. 

“I never noticed your eyes like that”Cole said his face instantly heating up Zane’s eyes dropped to his hands as he watched the light cast down. “Right, they usually automatically lower in dim lighting. I thought they would help me to see around in here”his eyes instantly dropped in brightness the room closing him up in a dark blanket. “Are you going to come in”Zane asked his voice almost coming from nowhere Cole’s eyes were adjusting slowly to the darkness he nodded slowly. Something told him not to enter the strange temple but it was too late Zane was waiting patiently inside. 

As soon as Cole’s feet passed the doorway the building shook “Is this place gonna collapse”Cole said lowering himself to gain balance. The sound of rock grinding against rock filled the room and the outside light was quickly cut off. Then in an instant small torches began igniting in bursts around the room. Cole and Zane blinked from the sudden added light then analyzed. A rock door had slid over trapping the two inside and 24 torches had spontaneously flickered to life around the now perfectly circular room. Half the room dawned white flames moving slowly while the other half bloomed wild black flames.

“This is highly unusual”Zane commented Cole scoffed “When have we ever done something usual”. Zane couldn’t keep down the small smile that came to his face despite his frustrations Cole’s comment was incredibly true. Cole steadily laid his hands on the door “It’s- like it never moved before”he said unbelieving “What does that mean?”Zane asked nearing Cole in confusion. 

“I can feel the structure, it’s all rock”Cole glanced over to Zane “The door feels like it never moved. Like it was never open in the first place”he ripped his hands away and let out a groan. “It’s so like Sensei to send us to some cursed temple”Cole whined. Zane moved away while Cole complained on about their predicament. The second Zane’s body crossed the invisible threshold between the two colored flames the room shook. 

Cole whipped around and started toward Zane but he was stopped when the floor split down the middle. The crack was clean and skinny separating the room and the ninja on their respectively colored sides. Cole watched the floor an uneasy look washing over his face. A small rock formation mimicking that of a Japanese torii began rising from in between the crack. It was three or four inches high off the ground and the two stared at the small rock structure before looking to each other. The black flames of the room flickered and swayed while the white flames moved calmly.

Zane approached the small torii, gracefully kneeling down his eyes scanned over the smooth stone. “I think we should sit”he said quickly then began settling himself in front of the torii. Cole was unsure he didn’t want to be near the crack in the floor, but Zane was already there so Cole made his way over. Cole grunted slightly as he got down on the hard floor. Zane was running his hands over the stone “Perhaps this is a bonding exercise. Escape the room”Zane wondered aloud Cole nodded. The black clad ninja reached over and grazed the side of the rock a sudden tremor came over the room once more. It was small, but at this point both the ninja were on high alert. They sat in silence waiting for something to happen yet nothing did. 

Cole looked up to Zane’s face he could tell that Zane was desperately trying to solve the puzzle of their situation. Cole couldn’t help but note that Zane was incredibly adorable. His eyebrows slightly knitted together in confusion, his eyes running over every little thing, his bottom lip ever so softly pouting out. The black flames behind Cole waved messily. 

“We should hold hands”Zane commanded his tone stern he knew it was the answer and there was no denying it, how he knew this Cole did not know. Cole drew his hands away “Uh why?”he asked trying to keep his nerves out of his voice. “This is bonding, we must enter a state of trust with one another”Zane laid his hands out on top of the stone. Cole swallowed as he looked at them thin and pale yet toned just like the rest of Zane. His fingers so gracefully reaching out offering with all of Zane’s calmness and comforting. Cole finally laid his hands on top of Zane’s his fingers running between the other ninja’s it was as if his body was working without his brain. His mind screamed to stop but Cole interlocked their fingers and flipped their hands to sit their palms on the stone. 

Neither noticed the black flames dancing wildly behind Cole or the increased flicker in the white ones. Zane’s hands were so soft Cole thought it was impossible how soft they were, although there was much about Zane that Cole thought impossibly unfair. They also had a vague chill to them which made perfect sense to Cole. A strong shaking came over the room again without thinking Cole tightened his grip on Zane’s hands. A bright light exploded from below emanating from the crack in the middle of the room. The light also traveled around the circumference of the room glowing out from in between the walls and the floor separating the two rocky surfaces. A circle of light was now surrounding them climbing up the old walls stopping just short of the torches. 

Zane could feel Cole tense up as the room shifted his face fell into a stern unease. “There’s no ground”he whispered Zane parted his lips but Cole didn’t give him time to ask his question. “We’re floating. I don’t know how, but we are”Cole could feel that there was nothing below them. It was impossible to have a structure built on nothing and yet here they were floating in an empty state of existence. 

“This does not make any sense”Zane added “Logically I cannot find any reasoning”he tried to run the situation through his algorithms but came up empty. All his calculations ran through his head in mere milliseconds when an error of empty data appeared Zane’s eye twitched and a small zap sounded through the stiff air. 

Cole only shook his head “I know. I know this makes no sense, but I can’t feel anything”. Silence came over them as they pondered their daunting situation. “What now?”Cole asked looking up from their hands to Zane’s icy eyes. The small glimmering bits of electric blue dancing in his irises captivating Cole instantly. 

“Perhaps we should talk”Zane offered that worried Cole his lips tightening into a thin line without his control. “I have noticed recently that you act differently around me”Zane’s eyes dropped sadness pooling in them. 

Cole’s heart ached “I- don’t really know what you mean. I treat everyone the same”he answered in a lie. Cole’s side of the temple shook and they looked towards the door which Cole’s back was facing. The rocks of the floor began slowly crumbling away striking fear into both their minds and bodies. “Great now the floor is collapsing”Cole let out a groan. 

“We must speak to one another and we have to answer in only truths”Zane finally pieced together the puzzle to be answered. It was themselves, their secrets, the hidden temple in which no secrets can exit. Sensei had sent them to talk without lies. “Why do we not talk?”Zane’s hands were cold against Cole’s rising body temperature. “Why do we not train together like you do with the others?”all the questions gathered in Cole’s mind. He hadn’t realized he was avoiding Zane all that much he only knew that it was for the best of the team if he stayed away. He knew that the pain he felt when he would force his eyes down or keep himself away from the only one he desperately wanted to be near was all his own pain, but that just was not true. 

Finally Zane asked a painful question the tone matching the question’s weight “Why do you dislike me?” Cole's jaw clenched he could hear more crumbling floor behind him. 

“I’ve been a really bad friend. And an even worse leader. I’m sorry”Cole answered the floor behind him remained in tact, although Zane did not seem to take that as a full answer. 

“Please Cole, answer me properly. I need to know why you dislike me. For the team”a small chunk of Zane’s flooring fell away and Cole straightened. Cole could deal with the fact that he was loosing surface area at a rapidly alarming rate, but the notion that Zane could be in danger sent a fearful chill up his spine. When Cole didn't answer Zane let out a sad sigh “Is it because”he paused, for only a second, but it was still a truly unnatural thing for Zane. He was determining his words weighing in his mind whether he should say them or not, whether he could bring himself to say them at all. “Because I am an android?”he spoke Cole’s eyes snapped open in complete shock. 

“No! Never”he assured although Zane only seemed half convinced. 

“You have began acting strangely ever since we found out. I had to assume that there was a link”another chunk of Zane’s flooring fell away Cole became incredibly aware that he hadn’t lost any flooring in a while since he hadn’t been talking much. 

“Zane I could never. We all support you and if I’m honest- I think it’s so freaking cool that your an android”Cole laughed lightly making Zane smile softly. Zane’s smile made Cole lose his train of concentration he no longer kept track of the falling floor. Zane’s smile fell too soon “I have been assuming it is you that is having a problem, but perhaps it is me. Maybe I am keeping secrets”the idea seemed completely new to Zane and made Cole grimace. 

“Trust me Zane, its not you. Its me. Its all me. You could never do anything to make me hate you”the affection in his voice almost completely gave him away if not for Zane’s naivety in this particular field. 

“Cole, I look up to you”Zane admitted “You are the leader, you are so strong and I find that incredibly admirable”. Cole’s cheeks caught fire and he ducked his head down to hide them he felt a large shudder of the room it was pushing them further by force. The two were running out of floor fast when Cole looked up to Zane’s side the ice ninja had only a small circle surrounding him. He seemed so calm and content with that fact though. 

“How could you be so calm"Cole asked surprised Zane gave a soft sweet smile. 

“Well, you are here with me. For various reasons Cole you make me feel very safe”his answer was so intoxicatingly sweet that Cole felt he had caught fire and drowned in a wave simultaneously. Cole felt anger bubble in his chest he was putting Zane in danger all because he was afraid. Zane said he was strong but here he was cowering in fear from his own feelings. 

“Zane I-”Cole knew he had to admit his deep secret, for the team, for their safety, for Zane. “I’m sorry I got us into this”he swallowed sadly his nerves were too much nipping at his every sensation. Zane’s small circle of ground shook and Cole tightened his grip Zane’s eyes only had time to train themselves on Cole’s green worried ones before Zane’s final chunk of ground gave out. 

“Zane!”Cole’s hands tightened so roughly around Zane’s had that if he were a normal human there would be instant bruises. Zane let out a yelp from both the shock of falling and the grip of Cole’s fingers around his own. Cole shoved his knees underneath the small stone structure and began pulling Zane up. Cole could feel the ground behind him crumbling away his toes now hovering over the abyss. Cole couldn’t imagine the panic going though Zane’s mind as his entire body hung over an endless drop the only thing keeping him from falling being Cole’s hands. The Earth ninja knew that if his ground gives way then they’ll both surely drop and who knows what will be at the bottom, if there even was a bottom. 

“Sensei wouldn’t send us here to get killed. Would he?”Cole yelled worry flooding his voice. Zane kicked a bit in an attempt to find something for his foot to catch, there was nothing. Cole held tight to Zane’s hands “Well, he most likely assumed we would not be so stubborn”Zane answered. Cole could hear how scared Zane was, but despite the fear there was still a small hint of snark in his tone. Cole frowned deeply “Not a good time to be snarky Zane”he glanced around searching for something to help them. The room offered nothing, the only thing was torches. All the flames were dancing wildly whipping and waving in the fake air dramatically. Cole knew exactly what he had to do there was no other option, his stupid secret was not worth Zane’s life. 

“Zane- I have a crush on you”Cole yelled loudly and with a burst of energy he yanked on Zane’s arms. Zane came rushing up and the two went tumbling backwards towards Cole’s side of the room. Zane landed on top of Cole’s chest forcing the air out of Cole’s lungs roughly. In a single moment the room had shifted back and Cole could feel solid flat dense rock underneath them again. An immense amount of calm washed over the Earth ninja’s mind knowing that they were safe, that Zane was safe. 

The blonde pushed himself up with both hands on either side of Cole’s head “You what?”he asked his eyes wide. Cole finally regained his breath from the fall and instantly had it stolen again by Zane’s gleaming eyes hovering over him. 

“We- we were gonna drop. I had to say something”Cole said hoping that he could still salvage his secret. 

“But it was true”Zane stated factually and blinked there was no going back now he knew the truth. Cole’s mind panicked as he thought about that fact that Zane knew his secret, but all at once that halted and he became painfully aware that Zane’s body was pressed against his own. The feeling of Zane’s legs tangled in his own was maddening to Cole he couldn’t seem to find any words. Cole shifted to moved away but Zane held still trapping him down. 

Cole swallowed “Listen, you don’t have to say anything, you don’t have to do anything. I tried not to have these feelings- I really did. I know how bad this is. It’s bad for the team, it’s bad for us, it’s horrible- but”Cole let out a groan and dropped his head down heavily on the ground he brought an arm over his eyes to cover his blushing face and block his view of Zane. 

“But Cole, I like you as well”Zane said his voice so soft and comforting Cole didn’t dare move his arm. “I told you before I liked you. I would be lying if I said that I did not harbor some romantic feelings towards you”Zane’s tone became shy and Cole dared to peak beyond his arm. Zane was looking off his eyes slightly glowing a dim blue light his cheeks dusted with a hazy light blue as well. Cole felt a hitch in his throat he pulled his arm away his face on fire now. 

“You like me too?”he asked a shocked happiness in his voice and a slightly crooked grin growing on his face as he realized the weight of Zane’s words. 

“Well yes, what is there not to like”Zane turned back toward him with a small smile. Cole let out a breathy laugh and quickly wrapped his arms around Zane’s body. Cole bolted upright hugging Zane close forcing Zane to stand on his knees between Cole’s legs. Zane buried his blushing face in Cole’s shoulder and they sat enjoying each other’s closeness for a long minute. The unmistakable noise of grinding stone on stone sounded through the room once more and they separated looking back towards the door. The outside world beckoned to them with it’s bright light and fresh air they looked to each other happily. 

As they walked down the mountain their hands brushing lightly Cole couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. “I’m sorry, about all this. Hindsight is twenty twenty, but I was afraid I was gonna mess everything up”he looked down to the ground. “I worried about what would happen to the team if I told you and- if you rejected me. I was afraid that everything would get awkward and ruined”he glanced over the area looking out over the trees around them. 

“Even if I did not like you Cole, I would hope that we could have worked around that problem. We are a team”Zane smiled sweetly. 

Cole looked up to the sky seeing clouds moving swiftly across the sky “What should we tell the team?”he asked. 

Zane made a small hum of thoughtfulness “Well, again we are a team as well as friends. They should know”he answered Cole nodded. 

“Good cause I’m not sure I could keep this to myself”Cole chuckled and Zane laughed. That night at dinner Cole apologized to the group, he told them that he did not mean to make problems and that they had worked it out. He revealed that he was struggling to keep his feelings for Zane hidden and that after visiting the temple he confessed. Jay and Kai made a few teasing jokes at Cole’s expense while Nya congratulated them on finding happiness. The group was incredibly supportive of their relationship as both of them knew they would be, there was no question that their amazing friends would be happy for them. Zane cooked for the group once more and at the end of the meal Cole stayed behind to help clean up. 

“Thank you”Zane said happily as Cole grabbed dishes “Of course, I wanna help out my boyfriend”the dark haired ninja was testing out the word. The phrase brought a blush to Zane’s cheeks and a smile to his lips, but there was a small blip of worry in Cole still. He wondered if Zane’s feelings were truly present or if it was merely adrenaline or even his overly nice personality. Cole didn’t want to put himself down or doubt Zane’s feelings, but he feared that Zane was only sparing Cole’s delicate emotions. 

“Why do you like me?”Cole asked as they cleaned dishes the question coming from seemingly nowhere. 

Zane looked up quizzically then smiled “Why does anyone like anyone else? Maybe I like you because you are strong, a natural leader, quite funny, and very handsome”he smiled down at the dish. Cole’s face gained more color and he smiled as well. 

“Why do you like me?”Zane asked tilting his head to the side and looking to Cole for his answer. Now with more confidence in Zane’s feelings and their relationship Cole smiled widely. 

“Well maybe I like you cause you’re super smart, and powerful and adorable, and funny”he was cut off by Zane’s laughter. 

“Funny? You think I am funny? Even without my humor switch”he raised an eyebrow Cole laughed with a nod. They both fell into laughter Cole slowed before Zane and allowed himself to take in the sight. Zane’s happy laughing face, his eyes closed lightly and his smile so genuine and beautiful. Cole leaned forward quickly and took Zane’s lips in his own. Zane froze and the room went silent Cole pulled away “I’m sorry, was that alright?”he asked carefully. 

Zane touched his lips with a light tap “It was pleasant, but very fast”he said blushing. 

Cole smirked “Well, if that’s your only complaint I can fix that”he held his hand out for Zane who took it with a smile. Cole pulled the other ninja closer placing a hand on Zane’s back. They kissed once more this time both of them leaning in and both of them thoroughly enjoying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate timeline during season one before Kai discovers his true potential approximately after Jay discovers his.


End file.
